


Knocked Short

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on fanart by yaushie of tumblr., Do they have genderbent tags???, F/M, Genderbending, I WROTE SIN., Light Sin, Slightly aged up like 16 or 17ish???, i dunno., kind of., post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got chocolate,” he explains and taps his mouth again, “just here.”  </p><p>He regrets it almost the moment he says it. He knows that devilish look in her eyes all too well. Even if it’s not accented by a mask this time, and he nearly chokes on his final bite as the tip of a pink tongue traces an agonisingly slow path across her lips touching everywhere but the offending spot.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://yaushie.tumblr.com/post/138247518164/this-is-the-3rd-time-now-that-marin-had-to">this comic</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaushibee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaushibee/gifts).



> It is 4am and I am so sorry if there are typos. But I had to get this out before I lost the sin.

The first time they’d been caught was fortunately – or perhaps unfortunately – by Marin’s parents.

 _Fortunate_ because they were surprisingly supportive and enthusiastic about the two of them, despite having just walked in on their son with a girl – a _famous model_ at that – in his lap making a very desperate effort to merge their faces together. But so very _unfortunate_ because they immediately launch into a not-so-subtle lecture on the safety of relationships amongst other topics that leave both teens with faces red enough to put Ladybeetle’s suit to shame.

Once condoms are brought up, however, Marin leaps into action and ushers his parents out of the room with clumsy and horrified apologies. It takes Adrienne several amused – and faintly flustered – attempts to calm Marin down, but they both decide that, ultimately, any of their not strictly educational rendezvous should be hosted at the Agreste Mansion. There, they have the advantage of long hallways, doors with reliable locks, and – at least in most rooms – more than one exit.

It helps that the cleaning staff is on their side as well, and more often than not, their ‘accidental’ stalling has saved Marin and Adrienne an earful for getting caught in her room _alone_ together. Even so, it doesn’t stop Adrienne from claiming with a playfully dramatic swoon that she’s already lost two of her nine lives to close calls.

Despite it all, it hasn’t stopped them, and when Marin swings gracefully into her room and pulls the window shut behind him, Adrienne is already on her feet and halfway across the floor by the time his transformation fades away.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he smile is sheepish as he brushes snowflakes from his hair and meets Adrienne’s soft gaze. “There was a rush downstairs and they needed my help.”

At the mention of the bakery, Adrienne straightens immediately and leans forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the hand hidden behind Marin’s back. Ever since the videogame tournament, there are rare moments when Adrienne will draw her features into a small pout and sigh wistfully at all the delicious treats she’d missed out on. It is almost always followed by sputtered apologies and half-hearted claims from Marin that it was his parents being invasive that was the problem and not the treats. If he hadn’t been so worked up at the time, he would have noticed the distressed look on Adrienne’s face and all but stormed the bakery in an attempt to get her each and every baked good she wanted.

“That’s alright,” Adrienne insists and tries to lean forward again, meeting every backward step of Marin’s with a forward one of her own. “I was finishing up our physics assignment.”

When his back hits the wall, Marin knows he’s run out of time and he pulls the cookies wrapped delicately in decorated napkins in front of him. His fingers fumble with the cloth nervously – was the ribbon too much? – until he quickly caves under sparkling green eyes and holds them out. “They’re, um… from the last batch I helped with before… coming here.”

“Cookies!” Adrienne brightens and scoops the gift up with a sweet smile and a quick kiss to the cheek. It’s enough to make Marin’s cheeks burn with something that has nothing to do with the fading sting of cold from the weather and he chokes out a ‘you’re welcome’ before he moves to follow her to sit on the edge of her bed. They’ve known each other for over three years, and she still manages to take his breath away with even the smallest of gestures, but it’s something Marin wouldn’t change for anything in the world.

“Was the rush bad?” Adrienne asks as she breaks the first cookie in half and offers part to Marin, who takes it with a soft shake of his head and a small smile of gratitude.

“Not really,” he takes a bite and hums in approval. They’re still just warm enough to make the chocolate chips soft and melty. “Most were pick-up orders.”

“That’s good…” The look on Adrienne’s face is close to someone experiencing nirvana and Marin is still never sure if she’s doing it just to tease him or if she truly thinks the cookies are _that good._ Either way, he can’t look away and the soft sounds of delight she’s making are doing _nothing_ to help his nerves.

Before Adrienne can reach for the second cookie, Marin gains her attention with an awkward wave of his hand. She looks up, confused, and he taps the corner of his mouth.

“You’ve got chocolate,” he explains and taps his mouth again, “just here.”

He regrets it almost the moment he says it. He _knows_ that devilish look in her eyes all too well. Even if it’s not accented by a mask this time, and he nearly chokes on his final bite as the tip of a pink tongue traces an _agonisingly_ slow path across her lips touching _everywhere_ but the offending spot.

“Did I get it?” Adrienne isn’t even _trying_ to hide her ‘innocent’ smile as her tongue flicks out a second time and, once again, misses the chocolate.

“N-no,” Marin chokes and feels something in his chest burn. She’s doing this on _purpose,_ and he almost has half a mind to reach for the napkin the cookies were brought in just out of spite. But the, currently, much more dominate part of his brain is not at all interested in using _logic_ and he leans forward slightly. “You, ah… a little more to the left.”

Lick. Miss. Grin. “Now?”

“Not even close.”

Lick. Lick. Miss. _“Now?”_

Marin barely swallows something between a moan and groan. It’s been well over two weeks since they’ve last had a moment alone that wasn’t occupied with assignments or akuma and he knows it would be a lie if he tried to convince himself that he _didn’t_ want this.

“Bad kit-Chat,” he mumbles and runs his fingers along the side of Adrienne’s face to brush back loose strands of gold. “You’re making a mess...”

“Oops? How _clawful_.” There’s nothing apologetic in her tone and she leans into Marin’s hand and looks up with half-lidded eyes. “I guess I need a little help?”

Marin’s eyes roll before he can stop them, but he wastes no time in shifting his weight and scooting several inches closer. Adrienne barely has her mouth open half-way, another playful tease on the tip of her tongue, before Marin throws caution to the wind and quickly closes the remaining distance between them. Neither notice as the remaining cookie falls to the floor with a soft thump.

Catching their bodies with one arm, Marin slides one the other around Adrienne’s waist to keep her from falling backward from his sudden momentum. He can feel her hands start against his elbows, hovering nervously before they start to move again. One trails along his bicep to his shoulder and quickly treads itself in his hair; while the other makes a slow, playful path up his side and comes to rest on his chest.

He barely feels her shift and follows Adrienne down on instinct and wastes no effort in dropping his weight to his forearm to better allow himself to lean closer. His other hand makes its way up her back, fingers dancing along her spine and accidentally – intentionally? – causes the fabric of her shirt and jacket to ride up with it. Her stomach is left exposed and as much as part of him wants to take advantage of the slip, she teased him and he returns the favour by burying his fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck.

A soft whine – or maybe it’s a moan – rumbles in Adrienne’s throat, but she settles for pulling herself closer as her eyebrows draw together and their chests bump. Her leg has slowly worked its way along Marin’s, following one thigh to the other to settle on top and _oh god_ he knows he’s going to lose a very large part of his rational mind if she continues the path and throws her leg over his waist. Not that he would completely against that, and he struggles with the idea of just saving himself the drawn-out agony and tugging her leg the rest of the way over himself. He doesn't get the chance to decide, however, as the need for air makes itself more prominent.

Heat pools in their cheeks as they pull away just long enough to draw breath before pressing back together. Marin can make out the tantalising aroma of her perfume mixing with something sweet and he wonders if his generic _sea breeze_ is enough to intoxicate her too. Every breath, every kiss, is like falling further into an addiction neither of them should be indulging themselves so deeply in, but the ability to care was lost long before they met up today.

One kiss becomes two, then three, and somewhere after five Marin loses the ability to count. Adrienne’s leg is still trying to sneak over his thigh, making him light-headed, and he returns the favour in the way his fingers curl, threading into flaxen waves to brush against the nape of her neck and tug her closer.

Breath mingles together as they sigh each other’s name against slow-moving lips and try to close the distance just a little more. The rush of heat that comes with each kiss, each brush and touch and sigh thrusts them further into the dizziness that is each other. Time is lost in the embrace and all they can process is each other and how chocolate makes lips taste so much sweeter and _damn,_ when did they learn what to do so quickly and so _efficiently_ and—

**Knock. Knock.**

“Adrienne!” A stern, muffled voice calls out. “Adrienne, what are you doing in there?”

Marin yelps and Adrienne swallows the noise by presser her lips more firmly over his as their eyes widen comically. The frantic rush of their pulses suddenly doesn’t feel so great as they both scramble to their feet and Adrienne fixes her clothes as Marin dives toward the window.

Several choice words that Marin can only guess are _probably_ very colourful or very panicked pour from Adrienne’s lips in Mandarin as she gestures wildly at the window. Marin has already jumped by the time he’s enveloped in red, and the window swings precariously as he disappears from view at the same time the voice from before speaks again.

“I’m coming in!” True to their word, not more than a second passes before the door is thrown open and a _very_ disgruntled Nathan stands in the doorway.

“Hey, Nathan!” Adrienne smiles and hopes her flushed cheeks are simply attributed to the icy breezy blowing into the room. “You’re, ah, home early.”

“…yes,” Nathan frowns, adjusting his glasses as sharp blue eyes graze over Adrienne’s partially deshelled appearance and the open window. “And it seems rather fortunate that I am. Why on earth is your window  _open_ in this weather?”

“Aahahaha, um, well, you see…” Adrienne raises her hands in surrender and tries to keep her expression light and easy. “I just—I was enjoying the snow and I guess lying down was a bad idea because I fell right asleep! Whoops!” She laughed again and took a half step back, praying that she had allowed Marin enough time to escape. “Amazing, huh? I’ll try to be more careful next time. No more snow naps for me!”

“Hmph.” Nathan’s frown deepens and for one, horrifying moment, Adrienne thinks he is going to make a beeline for the window, but fortunately, his shoulders seem to relax and he adjusts his grip on the tablet in his grasp. “You'd be wise to remember that. Getting ill would set your schedule back greatly and your father as high expectations for the winter line.”

“Right,” Adrienne nods and takes a step back, as if moving to close the flapping glass pane. “I won’t let him down.”

Several slow, painful seconds pass before Nathan appears at least _somewhat_ satisfied, if not slightly suspicious, with the turn of events and gives Adrienne a firm nod. “Do try to finish your assignments tonight,” he advises. “You have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Another nod and a carefully practiced smile. “And bed early.”

“…Hm.” Nathan turns and pauses briefly in the doorway to give the bedroom a final sweep before slipping back out into the hall and shutting the door behind him with a soft ‘click.’

Adrienne waits, straining her ears for the sound of footsteps to fade completely before she rushes over to her window and sticks her head out. It takes every effort not to burst into laughter when she sees Marin dangling comically from the bottom of her balcony.

“Have fun  _hanging around?”_

“Maybe…” Marin snorts and flips himself back up and over the rail with ease to lean against the windowsill. “I… didn’t want to just take off in case you got in trouble.”

“Staying might have made it worse.”

“W-well, maybe, but if I’m like this—maybe the shock might work in our favour?”

Adrienne smiles and shakes her head. Marin’s cheeks are bright pink – _adorably_ pink – and they only grow darker as she leans out the window to meet him halfway. “…thank you for coming to see me today,” she murmurs and cradles his cheek with a slender hand. “I’ve missed seeing you like this.”

Marin hums and presses their foreheads together, close enough that their noses brush with each small shift. “I… I missed you too.” More than he thinks he can admit verbally. Holding hands between classes and bites of lunch only does so much for so long. But then, he thinks, just _seeing_ each other has worked wonders for them.

“Patrol tonight?”

“I thought he said you had an early morning.”

“I do, but…” Adrienne trails off, her gaze falling with a small sigh.

“…m-maybe just a few minutes,” Marin suggests quickly and motions behind him. “At the usual spot? We can at least… say goodnight, right? That won’t take long.”

“Not at all,” Adrienne agrees and her mood lifts almost immediately with her head. “Sounds _purrfect_ to me.”

“Quick.” Marin repeats and shakes his head as he pulls away to draw his yo-yo. “…See you soon, kit-Chat.”

“Mmhm.” Adrienne winks, and takes pleasure in the way Marin’s face colours scarlet when she continues. “I’ll see you tonight, love-bug.”

With a small squeak and a sputtered rush of nonsense, Marin just nods and quickly swings away, nearly plunging over the rail in the process. Adrienne can’t help but smile at the display, and she waits happily by the window until the red figure fades and closes it behind her when she pulls back inside.

Tonight, she thinks, will be wonderful. One cookie still remains and no one will be around to knock on doors on the snowy rooftops of Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> #FeedAdrien[ne]2k16 - Do I get bonus points for giving our favourite cat the cookies they were denied so cruelly? 
> 
> I faffed about in the beginning and tried to work it in a little more naturally. Then I pretty much just yolo'd it all the way. But yeah, seriously. I’ve never written a make-out scene in my life and I needed some reason to make them kiss. Cookies seemed the perfect excuse because croissants wouldn’t leave anything on your mouth unless they had something in them. ~~How even do you title a story like this???~~
> 
> This work is dedicated to yaushie of tumblr and inspired by their [hilariously wonderful](http://yaushie.tumblr.com/post/138247518164/this-is-the-3rd-time-now-that-marin-had-to) little comic based on these two.


End file.
